YuGiOh! GX chapters 3 and 4
by JadenandJessefan4ever
Summary: Akino and Zane leave Duel Academy to study abroad in America for 2 months. Before two months were up, they came home early and a tournament is held.


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Generation X!

3. Akino leaves Duel Academy to study abroad in America

The next day after breakfast, Akino went to go visit Jaden and Syrus in the Slifer Red dorm. She knocked on their door and Syrus opened it.

"Hey Akino," Syrus greeted.

"Hey Sy," Akino greeted back.

She came in and Syrus closed the door.

"So, what are you doing?" Akino asked.

"Strategizing my deck so that I can win against you," Jaden explained.

"Ahh," Akino said.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, I'm leaving Duel Academy today," Akino admitted.

"You're what?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You didn't get expelled, did you?" Jaden asked, worried.

Akino laughed. "No. I'm going to study abroad in America for two months."

"But why now?" Jaden asked.

"It's part of being the best duelist in the academy. Besides, Zane is going today too," Akino explained.

"Aww, come on!" Jaden whined.

Akino laughed. "And Zane is leaving the school this year, too. Don't tell anyone I told you this."

"Akino, let's go! We're going to be late for the helicopter!" Zane's voice shouted.

"Oh, shoot! See you guys on November 5th," Akino said.

She opened the door and then shut it behind her.

"We got to hurry!" Jaden exclaimed.

And Jaden began to run. But Syrus stopped him by holding onto his shirt. Jaden turned.

"Jaden, you can't stop them," he said. "They decided to go. It's their decision."

Jaden sighed. "Syrus, you sound like my dad."

"Excuse me! I'm telling you! It's their decision that if they want to go to America! Not ours!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden stretched. "Whatever you say, Sy."

Syrus groaned. "Don't you get it at all?"

"Get what?" Jaden asked.

"Do I have to explain everything?! Akino and Zane are the top duelists at this academy. Their grades are higher than ours. Their older than us. And they're mature enough to decide what they want to do," Syrus explained.

"Akino may be an Obelisk Blue, but that doesn't mean she's mature," Jaden replied.

"Oh, my-! Forget it. Obviously, this is why you're in Slifer Red. 'Cause you don't pay attention," Syrus groaned. "I should be in Ra Yellow."

_This is going to be a long year, Syrus thought._

"Well, let's go and train. I have to have a re-match with Akino when she gets back. I've never seen those Elemental Heroes before," Jaden said and he ran out the front door.

Syrus sighed. "Is dueling all he ever thinks about?" And he ran after him.

4. October 30th : Zane and Akino's early homecoming

It's close to Halloween and Akino and Zane's homecoming-or it is they're homecoming. The two decided to come back to Duel Academy a few days early. Jaden was all hyper while Syrus was calm and organizing his deck for the tournament that was going to be held when Zane and Akino get back. As for Jaden, he was just outside and now calm. He groaned and stretched just as Alexis came.

"Oh hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis greeted back. "Did you hear about the tournament?"

"What tournament?" Jaden asked.

"The one for Zane and Akino's homecoming," Alexis explained. "The winner gets to battle Akino first and then Zane. If they win against both of them, they won't have to take the next exam."

"Now that's my kind of my prize!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Be careful about Akino, though. It's bad enough you lost against her once," Alexis reminded.

"Gee thanks for reminding me, Lex," Jaden said sarcastically.

"No problem. See you later," Alexis answered and left the Slifer Red dorm.

Jaden lay back on the stairs. Then Syrus came out of their room and ran down the other stairs.

"Where you goin', Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Akino and Zane are coming home early!" Syrus announced. "That's why no one's in their dorms! They're all at the harbor!"

"They're coming home early!?"Jaden said excitedly.

He got off the stairs and ran to the harbor with Syrus. A few minutes later, the two of them were at the harbor along with the rest of the school. They were all waiting for the two jewels of Duel Academy's boat to land.

"They're here!" Syrus exclaimed.

The boat landed and Akino and Zane walked out. Akino sighed.

"Man it feels good to be back," she said.

"Sure does," Zane agreed.

"Akino!" Jaden shouted as he fought through the crowd."AKINO!"

As Akino left the harbor with Zane, she turned and saw Jaden and Syrus running through the crowd. Zane stopped walking.

"Akino?" he said.

"You go on ahead," Akino answered. "I'll meet you in Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Very well," Zane said and he left.

Akino rushed through the crowd and helped Jaden and Syrus out of it.

"Thanks," Jaden said.

"No problem," Akino replied. "Man, you've grown."

"So have you," Jaden pointed out.

"5'3," Akino announced proudly. "Well, I got to go. There's a meeting in Chancellor Sheppard's office for me and Zane."

"Okay. Tell us all about it," Jaden said.

"I will," Akino promised and she left.

"Jaden let's head back to our dorm," Syrus suggested.

"Good idea," Jaden agreed.

And the two left the harbor along with the rest of the Slifer Red crew.

To be continued…


End file.
